Don't Be Gone Too Long
by ExplicitMoxViolence
Summary: Touring Europe always brings great crowds, but sleeping on buses and being away from the one he loves takes its toll on Jon. Fluffy one-shot.


**Disclaimer: ****Anything you recognise, including characters, belong to their respective owners. ****This is a work of fiction and does not represent reality, please treat it as such.**

**Don't Be Gone Too Long**

**-x-**

_Don't be gone too long  
'Cause you won't be there to love me when you're gone  
Don't be gone too long  
Tell me who's gonna love me when you're gone  
_

Jon threw his head back against the uncomfortably rigid seat of the coach, frustrated at the sight of his colleagues sleeping all around him when his mind was so determinedly awake.

An hour prior, they'd wrestled a live show in Cardiff before piling onto the coaches to head off to London. Even the enormous coverings on the windows couldn't make the bus dark enough for him to sleep. Paige didn't seem to be struggling from what he could see; her head lolled against the window of the seats opposite. Naomi was sleeping soundly beside her, The Ascension up front. The quiet snores of Randy Orton did nothing to help his situation and he found himself fidgeting around trying to get into a comfortable position.

He never was a great sleeper but expecting him to sleep in an upright position was like asking him to grow a pair of wings. He just couldn't do it.

He rubbed his sore shoulder, rotating it in its socket. It was a nagging injury he was learning to deal with, but it was a pain in the ass when he had to sit on a bus for three hours while they made the overnight drive to the RAW TV venue.

Arching his back, he balled up his hoodie and used it as a pillow, closing his eyes and waiting for exhaustion to overcome him...

**-x-**

Renee tapped her foot against the floor as she perched against her suitcase. She couldn't stand still. Her taxi should have been here half an hour ago and she was standing outside Heathrow Airport absolutely frozen to the bone.

Closing one eye against the glare of the street lights, she finally saw a black cab pull up in the arrivals bay.

"Britannia Hotel please" she told the driver, loading her own suitcase into the trunk and climbing into the warmth of the car. She'd spent the past few days filming for the WWE Network and NXT and while it was nice to be so busy, she was beyond excited to get to London, film RAW and SmackDown and then enjoy a few days of exploring Europe.

The thirty minute ride to the hotel passed all too slow and when she finally arrived, shivering against the biting wind, she practically ran through the revolving doors and into the lobby. Rushing up to the check-in desk, windswept and rosy-cheeked, she gave them their booking reference.

"Room 653" the assistant smiled, much too chirpy for 4am.

"Thank you" Renee told her, taking the room card and making her way to the elevators. As she stepped inside, she took a look in the mirror lining the walls. She looked terrible. She was jet-lagged, bleary-eyed and her hair looked nothing like the pretty curls she'd styled it in before her flight. Pulling a brush from her handbag, she tidied it up as best she could and touched up her make-up. It wasn't much but it would have to do.

Her stomach filled with butterflies as she walked towards the door. Even after more than a year, she still got that lovesick teenager feeling. She had a text from him letting her know he'd arrived just after 3am so she knew he'd be here.

Slipping the card into the slot, she waited for the green light and opened the door as quietly as she could. She didn't expect him to be asleep, but if he was, she didn't want to risk waking him. He needed the rest. He'd never admit it but these tours took a toll on him. He never slept as well in hotel beds as he did in his own bed in Vegas, or hers in New York. The thought of them returning to Vegas made her smile...

**-x-**

Jon sunk down onto the soft mattress with a groan. His back protested the move but it was just too damn comfortable.

He must have drifted off because the next thing he knew he was awoken by the click of the lock on the door. The room was only illuminated by the lamp on the bedside table, and as his eyes adjusted to the low lighting he could just about make out her willowy silhouette as she gently placed her bag down by the wardrobe and shimmied out of her jacket. He watched her run her hands through her hair, trying to decide whether to wake him and let him know she arrived safely or go straight to sleep.

He fought the little grin that crossed his lips at the adorable expression on her face. He could sense she was excited to see him but at the same time, the way she worried her lower lip told him she cared about his well-being too much to disturb him.

Putting her out of her misery, he sat up.

She startled, clutching her chest as her heart beat out of her chest.

"Jesus Jon! You scared the shit out of me!"

He just grinned at her.

"How was your photo shoot?" he asked.

Her face lit up. "It was so much fun" she beamed. "Do you want to see the photos?"

"Of course I do" he smiled, patting the spot next to him on the bed.

She pulled her phone out of her pocket and opened up her photo album. Crawling onto the bed beside him, she pulled up the pictures.

"You like them?" she asked, watching his face and trying to gauge his reaction.

"You look gorgeous" he told her. "Absolutely stunning"

She blushed, turning to look up at him.

He was caught off-guard when she tightly wrapped her arms around his waist, burying her face in his chest.

"Missed you..." she mumbled.

A smile crossed his face, his dimples showing.

"I missed you too" he whispered, returning the embrace.

He chuckled when she still refused to release him.

"I love you Jon" she told him, leaning back but keeping her arms locked around him.

"I love you too" he smiled, lowering his face to press a soft kiss to her lips, their first kiss in nearly a week.

She pushed him onto his back and curled up under his arm, keeping her body pressed as closely to his as she could manage. Just enjoying the comfort of being able to physically feel each other again, they lay together.

Running her hand under his plain black wife beater to get some skin-on-skin contact, she pressed her lips to the thick column of his neck. "I missed you so much Jon, you have no idea..."

He rolled over to face her, pulling her closer. "I think I do..." he kissed the top of her head. "Nikki and John's constant PDA makes it really hard to be away from you"

"Oww...my heart" she stuck out her bottom lip at hearing him say something so sweet.

Although he tried to hide it, the way his eyelids dropped, she could tell he was about ready to pass out.

Leaning up on her elbow, she combed her fingers through his unruly hair. "Go to sleep, I'll finish moping about how much I've missed you tomorrow..."

He shot her a sleepy smile, stripping out of his shirt and jeans. Renee followed suit before curling up on her side, feeling him slot himself in behind her and settle into a 'spoon' position. She tangled her legs in his and laced their fingers together over her stomach.

"Goodnight" she whispered, nuzzling into the firm muscle of his bicep.

"Night princess"

**-x-**

**Drop me a review if you liked it, I'm happy to take Ambrose-centred one-shot requests so PM me and I'll get back to you!**


End file.
